Home is Not Places
by TheStrongAverage
Summary: As she got closer, she could have sworn she heard Ed talking to someone that sounded like Al… 'but not echo-y… not… not in armor.' At her sudden realization, her pace quickened to almost a run. She reached the alluring door and stormed in. An alternate ending to the manga/Brotherhood. Edward x Winry. Please review! If it's popular, I may continue it. Thank you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or the characters associated with it.

Home is Not Places

It had been little less week since the Promised Day. All those injured in the chaos were checked into the central hospital in close, but separate rooms. The medical staff had to call the surrounding branches for more nurses and doctors alike. There simply wasn't the personnel stationed there to treat all those injured. With nearly all the fighting taking place in central, this was only natural. Of course, the branches responded and all the patients were tended to. The staff did its best to keep the military men and women wounded in the same general section, as it would be easier for communication not only for the staff of the hospital, but the military as well. Edward and Alphonse shared a room, while Riza Hawkeye and Mustang shared the next room down the hallway.

Alphonse looked over to Edward. Al couldn't remember a time he'd seen Ed smile that much. Not since Winry delivered the baby in Rush Valley. "What's gotten into you, brother?"

"We did it, Al." Edward directed his attention to Alphonse. "We finally did it. You have your body back, the country isn't going to be sacrificed, I mean, is there a reason not to smile? Everyone is being nursed back to health… I can hardly believe it's all over." Ed laughed to himself and put his arm behind his head and grinned at Alphonse. "All in a day's work, right Al?"

Alphonse couldn't help but feel guilty as he saw Ed's automail socket. He remembered how he tried to save his brother by sacrificing his soul for Ed's arm.

 _Ed saw Mei's kunai stick into the stone where his right arm would be. He knew immediately what her and his brother's intentions were, giving him a strong kick of adrenaline. Using his fresh burst of energy, Ed ripped his left arm out of the rebar, sending a sharp pain throughout his entire body, and stationed himself away from the transmutation circle created by Mei before she had a chance to activate it. Al screamed at him, pleading him to let her go through with it, but there was no way in hell he was letting his little brother risk his own life for his arm, an arm he could happily live without._

"Your limbs, brother… I'm sorry." Alphonse looked at Edward sorrowfully.

"Don't be an idiot, Al." Ed looked at Alphonse seriously. "You're breathing, you're feeling, physically feeling, Al! That's all that matters. I can live with automail, but you could never live without your body."

"This was supposed to be about both of us, brother! This whole journey was supposed to end with both of us getting our bodies back!" Al retorted.

"So, we fell short a little bit in the end, but does that even matter? What's two limbs, Al?" Edward was trying to calm his brother. Al getting worked up wasn't going to help anyone, especially with him being as unhealthy as he was. "It was never about my arm or leg, Al. Not for me. How could I be unhappy with my automail while you were in that armor?"

"I… I just feel like I've failed you, brother." Al looked away from Edward and gripped the sheets of his hospital bed with more force.

"Alphonse…" Edward got out of his bed and walked over to Al's, despite his injuries in his flesh arm. "Listen to me. You failed no one in your actions- not a single soul. Remember how you shielded Mei from Father's attack?" Al looked up at his brother. "You saved her life, Al. Remember Heinkel? He told me about how brave and selfless you were in saving his life. He's grateful, Alphonse! Remember when you got the message to Dr. Marcoh, Scar, and Winry during the snowstorm in the north? They would have all been captured had you not made it there. Winry would have been a hostage again. You saved them, Al." Alphonse was looking up at his brother now. "I can live and die happily with these limbs, Alphonse. They were never a problem I couldn't handle." Edward smiled at Al. "It also helps that I have the best mechanic in Amestris." Alphonse laughed at this.

"Alright, brother. If you're sure…" Al responded, sounding more trusting in Ed's words.

"I'm damn sure, and not another word about it." Edward quickly answered back.

"Okay, brother." Alphonse then seemed somewhat content with Edwards limbs, as Ed had assured him to be. Al then started to laugh to himself when a thought came to his mind. "You know, brother… Winry is going to kill you when she sees your arm is missing."

"Ah, hell. Just when I thought I had survived the worst of it." This only made Alphonse laugh harder, and soon, Edward joined him.

When the laugher died, it was replaced with a comfortable silence. Edward thought of how the promised day would have been different if Al hadn't delivered the message across the mountain to warn Winry about Briggs. She would be a hostage in the hands of the enemy, holding him back. Edward looked over to his coat hanging on the arm of his hospital bed. He picked it up and examined it for the zipped pocket he had created in it. Once he found it, he unzipped it and pulled the contents out. In his hand lay Winry's earrings. He thought about the time he tried to give them back to her in Resembool.

 _'Keep them. Bring them back to me when you're going to be home for good,'_ he remembered her saying, allowing for a smile to spread across his face. It quickly faded when he remembered her giving them to him in the first place, and what followed. **_'Baschool,'_** he thought. Edward placed his left hand on his lower abdomen, tensing at his own touch. He had all but forgotten about it, about how he used himself as a philosopher's stone. He wondered how much time was taken off of his life.

 _'It could be years from now… or tomorrow,'_ he thought, and it scared him, just like it did in the ruins of the mine. He relaxed slightly when he saw his brother's body in the corner of his eye. _'Al is out of the armor. Whatever the toll, it was worth it.'_

"Hey, brother?" Al broke the silence.

"What is it, Al?" Edward looked to his brother with questioning eyes.

"Are you going to call Winry and let her know we're safe? You need a new arm as well if you hadn't noticed." Al smirked inquisitively at his brother.

"Yeah… I probably should give her a call, huh?" Edward sighed and remained seated for a moment before getting up to use the phone. "Yeah, I'll do that, Al." With that, Edward left the room to find the telephone in the hallway. His arm still being wounded from the fight, movement was tricky when he need to put weight on his arm.

When outside of his room, he began walking to the phone just down the hall. As he passed the room next to his and Al's, he remembered the stone Dr. Marcoh had. _'That could cure the bastard's eyesight!'_ Edward excitedly turned around and entered his commanding officer's room, unknown to Mustang.

He was blind as punishment for his sin. _'His sin.'_ Ed thought, _'as if he made the choice himself.'_ This was why he hadn't visited the past couple of days. It was a cruel reminder of what everyone around him went through in the end. His gaze shifted to the bandages around Lieutenant Hawkeye's throat. A shiver went down his spine as he realized just how close she was to taking her last breath. The fact that she survived at all is a miracle. She sent a small smile his way and greeted him.

"Hello, Edward. How's Al holding up?" Riza Hawkeye was probably the most genuine person Ed had ever met.

"He's doing great! How about you guys?" This was the moment Mustang chose to speak up.

"Can't see shit… Could be worse I guess." Ed chuckled at his commanding officer's words, knowing it to be a lighthearted joke. Ed saw the truth behind his words. She was sitting right next to Roy. Mustang nearly lost his queen, but she was alive and well, and that was enough for him.

"Mustang, remember what I told you when Havoc lost his ability to walk?" Ed asked, excited to get the news out.

"We've already contacted him," Roy said with a smirk. "He still has a stone, I'm not sure if it's the same one. We were hoping to surprise you with it. Damn it, your reaction would have been priceless!" Roy had already asked Breda to seek out Dr. Marcoh and ask for his help as Roy couldn't help rebuild this country without his eyesight.

"Always a step ahead, huh, Colonel?" Edward smiled to Riza.

"Where were you heading off to, Edward? You passed our room before you came in." Riza was always the observer.

"Ah, I was just going to give Winry a call, let her know we were alright. And, well, you know." Ed motioned to his missing automail arm with his head. "Need a little help with my arm."

"Uh huh. Right, Fullmetal." It was Mustang's teasing voice responding to Edward. "Completely a service call, I'm sure."

"What are you implying, bastard?!" Edward was always so easy to get a rise out of.

"What, me? Oh nothing! Run along now. Don't want to keep your _mechanic_ waiting!" Mustang nonchalantly replied. "Oh, and when she gets here, keep in mind that the walls are paper thin!" Ordinarily, Hawkeye would have stepped in, but she couldn't bring herself to. In front of her, continuing to bicker like children, were the Fullmetal Alchemist, a boy she saw as something of a son, and the man she vowed to follow into hell. They were alive. She now cherished moments like these, as they were a luxury.

Riza watched Edward quickly storm out of the room with the reddest face she'd ever seen, apparently having enough of Colonel Mustang's snide remarks, trying with everything in him to keep the blush from spreading any further. She chuckled to herself. _'Maybe now he'll realize that he doesn't have to wait anymore,'_ she thought.

"He's hopeless." Mustang spoke to Riza, shaking his head, laughing softly.

"Maybe the promised day influenced him," Riza responded.

"Yeah, if he's lucky. I can't imagine Winry will wait forever." Roy, who was sitting upright after arguing with Ed, now leaned back down into his bed.

"I don't know, Colonel. I think she's as crazy about him as he is her. Maybe not forever, but I'm certain she's prepared to wait for him."

Roy scowled. "Well, happy waiting. She'll be doing it a long time, that's for certain."

"Would you like to bet on that, Colonel?" Riza laughed at the man.

~~~o0o~~~

The phone just being down the hall a little way, Edward reached it soon after leaving Hawkeye and Mustang's room. He placed his hand on the phone, suddenly becoming nervous. _'Come on, Ed. You've called her to make appointments several times before. Pick up the phone and dial the god damn number!'_ After several moments without moving, Edward dropped his head, hand still on the phone. Then, an idea popped into his head. He quickly raises his head, grins, and dials the number.

"Rockbell Automail, Winry speaking!" Winry speaks into the phone enthusiastically.

"Hey, Winry! You sound like you're in quite the generous mood today!" Edward responds, just as enthusiastic.

"Edward? I heard a lot happened in Central… Are you guys okay?" Winry paused to think for a moment before realizing Edward's tone. "Wait just a second… Your automail is ruined, isn't it?" Before Ed has a chance to respond, Winry groans in annoyance.

"Yep! Completely ripped off the port! Gonna need a whole new arm!" Ordinarily, Edward wouldn't push his luck by making his automail seem expendable, but Winry's face when she sees Al in his body will be worth every wrench that comes his way.

"Edward! You _know_ how I slave over your automail!" Winry's frustration was very much apparent.

"Yeah! And wanna hear the best part! I can't come to Resembool because I'm checked into Central Hospital, so it looks like you'll just have to come here!"

Edward could hear Winry sigh loudly, too tired to even put up a fight with Ed because of how early in the morning it was. "I'll board the first train to Central."

"Wait, don't you have to make a new arm?" Edward was curious. Winry was fast, but not that fast.

"Give me some credit, Ed! Did you think I wasn't expecting you to break yet another flawless piece of my fine craftsmanship? I started on another arm and leg for you immediately after you left my house the other night! Nothing but the best for my number one customer!"

Ed could feel a blush rising to his face. _'She is truly incredible.'_ Ed thought, as he forgot to respond to Winry.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Winry. That sounds great. I'll see you in a bit, alright? I'll have Maria Ross meet you at the station!" Edward couldn't keep his composure. It was much easier for him to deal with her screaming and her wrenches flying towards his face than this.

"Wait, Ed." Edward heard Winry speak right before he was about to hang up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"You're in the hospital… It's not anything serious, is it? I know that most of the fighting took place in Central and I've been really worried about you." Winry caught and corrected herself before continuing. "Both of you."

"We're both fine, Win. You don't need to worry about us, **I promise** ," Ed reassured her.

"Well… Alright. I'll see you in a little while, Ed." Edward smiled at how she was always so caring. "And try not to break your leg before I get there!" Winry took Ed's silence as a sign that she wasn't clear enough. " _Edward."_

"Alright, fine, fine. No harm will come to your _precious automail,_ gearhead…" Edward examined his leg. It could honestly use a checkup. He was in for it now. "A-a-actually, Winry… My leg might possibly need to be looked at. Just in case."

"Edward _Elric,_ I am going to **kick your ass**." With that, the line went dead, but Ed could have sworn that he heard 'alchemy freak' mumbled before the call ended.

Edward took the phone from his ear, and placed it back on the receiver. Not being able to keep the grin from his face, he rejoined Alphonse in his room. "You're smiling awfully big, brother… Did you _confess to_ _Winry_?"

"Not quite, Al. She's coming to Central to kick my ass." Edward said, a blush rising to his face. "Also, I didn't tell her about your body. She thinks this is just a routine rush order."

"You're a dead man." Alphonse laughed at his brother.

Edward shrugged. "Hey, I thought it best to be a surprise! She deserves to see it first, rather than being told on the phone!"

"Yeah, you're right about that… She's still going to kill you though." Al watched as his brother sank into his bed.

"Yeah… Worth it though. She's going to be so happy." Al just smiled at his brother.

~~~o0o~~~

Later that day, Winry arrived in Central, seeing the familiar faces of Denny Brosh and Maria Ross to escort her to the hospital. Winry didn't mind the company. She didn't know Maria or Denny that well, but she knew Edward thought highly of them, especially Maria.

"Winry! You look great! Grown up a ton since last we saw you." Maria spoke to Winry as Denny took her luggage, which to his surprise was way heavier than he expected.

"It's great to see you all! Thank you so much, sir. I didn't know you made it back to Amestris, Ms. Ross." Denny's face looked surprised when she said this.

"Did literally everyone but me know? I mean, even Edward's girlfriend knew!" Winry's face turned fifteen different shades of red at hearing her being referred to in such a way.

"Need I remind you of when you spilled the beans to Armstrong about the fifth laboratory?" Maria scowled at Denny.

"Fine, fine. You're right. Loose lips sink ships, I gotcha." Denny Brosh smiled at Maria.

"That's right. If you'll follow us, Miss Rockbell, we'll take you to the hospital. And please, Maria is fine." Maria looked brightly at Winry.

"Thank you." Winry smiled at them both, but then a frown took over. "Would either of you mind telling me what Edward did to be put in the hospital? I know he's reckless, but is it bad? He's always vague when I ask him." Winry looked worriedly at them for a response.

"Well, the Promised Day was hectic. Edward was at the center of it all, but he mostly came out unscathed. He injured his left arm pretty bad, and his automail arm is completely gone, but other than that he's mostly fine." Maria explained to Winry.

"He has a few cuts and bruises, though, he's been through much worse." Denny added.

The last comment didn't do much to ease Winry's mind. Ed was always getting hurt. She never needed to worry about Al as he was physically invulnerable. Ed was a completely different story. He couldn't go to the grocery store without getting in thirteen fights. "Have you seen him in worse condition before, Mr. Brosh?"

"You may call me Denny. And not personally, but I've heard stories about his time in the north. Apparently, it got pretty bad up there." Maria discretely looked at Denny to signal him to shut up. He got the hint and tried to put out the fire he was no doubt starting. "But I'm sure it was nothing! Soldier like to exaggerate, you know how it is! Ha ha!" His attempts seem to have at least had _some_ effect, but little. Maria decided to change the subject.

"How's the automail business going, Winry?" Maria smiled warmly at the young mechanic.

"I got a rush order for my best customer, so I guess it's going pretty swell!" Winry chuckled, as she spoke to the woman. "Though, he's not going to be my best for long because I am going to kill him!"

Maria remembered the last time she saw Winry and Edward interact. Edward was not going to survive.

"Anyway, how's Al doing? Do they have any new leads on getting their bodies back?"

 _'Do **not** tell Winry about Al's body!' _ Maria remembered Ed's words, but she was a terrible liar. "He's doing great! And Edward hasn't told me anything! Nope! Nothing at all!" Noticing the sad look on her face, Maria knows she needs to do something. "I know one thing though. He's not going anywhere until he gets his arm replaced."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here after all. Say, is the fighting over then? With the homonclues or whatever?"

"Yeah, the Eastern and Northern forces overthrew the remaining threat. In a few months, Amestris should be well on its way to recovery. You know, Winry, it was Ed who saved us. Frankly, every one of us owes him our lives. It was his and Alphonse's spirit that led us to victory on the Promised Day." Maria said, smiling to the girl.

"That sounds like him. He's the most selfless person I've ever known. He'd give his own life to get Al's body back. I know he would. He'd give his life for a lot of things. That's what scares me. Every day that goes by makes me more afraid that he's going to die, leaving us all behind. He always plays the hero, you know. I just want this journey to end, for them both to come home. Is that selfish, Maria?" Winry to the Lieutenant after asking her question.

"Not at all, Winry. I know that they both want that too. For Al, it's been all about getting his and his brother's body back, but for Ed, I think he just wants to atone for his mistakes and come home. Once he gets Alphonse's body back, I'm sure that he'll be back in Resembool as soon as he can."

"We're here, Miss Rockbell. Ed and Al are on the second floor in room 208," Denny chimes in.

"Thank you both so much. Ed and Al are lucky to have the two of you in their lives."

"You're too kind, Winry. We'll be on our way now. Be sure to say hello to the boys for us!" Maria said, waving goodbye, Denny right behind her after handing Winry back her luggage. She didn't have much, just her tools, a change of clothes, and two automail limbs.

Winry walked to the front desk, stating her name and purpose, waiting for the receptionist to clear her for entry. "Okay, Miss Rockbell, you're free to go! The Fullmetal Alchemist is in room 208! Second floor!"

"Thank you so much!" Winry replied, walking towards the elevator. There was no way she was carrying her suitcase up any stairs. Winry was strong for someone her size, but she had her limits; plus, it wasn't necessary with an elevator available. Getting onto the elevator. She hit the round '2' and she was on her way. About halfway up, Winry realized she was getting a little anxious. As the elevator reached the second floor, Winry walked out, looking for Ed's room. Looking to her left, she spotted it at the end of the hall. As she got closer, she could have sworn she heard Ed talking to someone that sounded like Al… _'but not echo-y… not… not in armor.'_ At her sudden realization, her pace quickened to almost a run. She reached the alluring door and stormed in.

Sitting in the room, was Ed, missing his automail arm and looking beat up, and… _'Al…'_ Tears weld up in Winry's eyes. "Al!" She rushed over to the boy and hugged him tightly, despite the awkward positioning in the hospital bed. It seemed like hours before she let him go, tears still pouring down her eyes. She looked over to Edward, a large smile on his face. "You jerk!" She then went over to him and hugged him the same way she had Al. A blush rose to his face, but smiled and hugged back as tightly as he could with one arm. When she got her face out of Edward's chest, it looked as though she had calmed down a little bit. "When?" She asked excitedly.

"The Promised Day. When all the fighting was over, my body started to pull on my soul again, like it did when were in the north, remember?" Winry nodded her head 'yes.' "It was like that, only it completely ripped my soul from the armor this time."

"H-how did you come back?" Winry's eyes widened in questioning.

Alphonse just nodded towards his older brother. "That's a question for brother."

"Well, Ed?" Winry cocked her head at him.

"Well, I gave up my alchemy for my brother's body." Edward smiled to his brother.

"Your alchemy? You can't perform alchemy anymore, Ed?" Winry looked to Edward, shocked.

"Nope! Don't look at me like that, Win!" Edward laughed through his words. "You act like I gave up my whole world!"

"You did! You've been obsessed with alchemy since before you could even perform it in the first place!" Winry was still shocked at how Ed spoke of this is such a calm way.

"No, Winry, my whole world is sitting in this room. I'll gladly give up on alchemy to have you guys. No question." Winry blushed at this. She looked over to Al who was smiling suggestively at her, which just made her blush even more. "Besides, Al is back! That's worth any price!" This made Winry smile as it was still sinking in that it was all over.

The trio continued to catch up and talk, like the days all those years before Ed and Al were only home a few days of the year. Whatever sour mood Winry was in when she arrived in Central had long since subsided into one of the happiest she had felt in a long time. The chatter died down and Winry became more grounded. "Ed, you ready for your automail appointment?"

A long and loud groan escaped his lips, causing Winry to scowl at him. "Yeah, Win, anytime is great!" He smiled at the mechanic.

"Teacher was actually about to take me for a stroll outside, so I can give you two some privacy." Al stated suggestively, causing both of their eyes to widen and Al to laugh at them.

A few minutes later, Izumi Curtis came by, greeting Winry and the brothers before leaving with Alphonse in a wheelchair. When Alphonse was out of earshot, Winry gave Ed a death glare. "Why didn't you tell me?"

This caused Edward to laugh at her. He had forgotten that this was a surprise for her. "Slipped my mind!"

"Don't be a smartass, why didn't you tell me over the phone? I could have brought Granny along! We already don't see you guys enough as it is, so who knows when Granny will get to see Al!"

"When Al's fully recovered, we're coming home, Win. You'll see us so much that you'll wish we would just get out of your hair." Edward stated, smiling at his childhood friend. This caused Winry's eyes to widen and for her to start tearing up again. "Ah, hell."

"Ed, you idiot! I would never wish you guys away! This makes me so happy." Before she knew it, Winry was hugging Edward tightly, and before he could even think, he was hugging her back.

"It's all over, Winry. The adventure that began all those years ago is finished." Ed smiled down at her.

"B-but Ed… your automail…" Winry looked over at his empty socket.

"Oh, please, Win. As if the automail was ever a problem I couldn't deal with. Plus, if I had gotten my flesh limbs back, you'd have nothing to nag me about and you would get depressed! It's a win for everyone!"

" _Edward, I didn't forget my wrench at home, you know."_ Winry said any a menacing tone as she left his arms.

Edward laughed at this. He was too happy to be fearful. Playful pain was much better than death any day of the week. "Wouldn't have it any other way, gearhead."

"Huh… I can't call you alchemy freak anymore, can I?" Winry jokingly pouted.

"Hey now, just because I can't _do_ it doesn't mean I'm still not fascinated by it!"

"Yeah, still an alchemy freak." Winry remarked, dully. "Anyway, you know the drill, Ed." They were about to begin the automail procedure.

"Yeah, yeah. Actually, Win, could you help me with my shirt? My left arm is a little beat up."

"Sure, of course." Winry walked over to Ed, who was now standing, trying to take his shirt off. Winry grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled upward. When it was over his head, Winry saw _it_ and gasped and how large and jagged it was compared to those surrounding it. "Ed… "How did you get that scar? The big one on your left… Please be honest with me, Ed."

Edward looked down at the scar she was referring to, already knowing which one it was. He looked back to Winry, seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he sighed and turned around to reveal his back. Winry saw a scar to match it in the same spot as the other one, only on his back. "Edward… What happened to you?" Her eyes looked fearful now. This was exactly what Ed was afraid of.

"It's nothing, Winry. It's over now and I'm fine!"

"No, you can't talk your way out of this one, Ed. It looks like something completely pierced your stomach. It doesn't look like a clean entry either, Edward. _What happened?_ " Winry looked sternly to the older Elric and he sighed again in defeat.

"I'm really not getting out of this one, am I?" Winry gaze didn't falter. Edward sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him, motioning for her to sit down beside him, and she complied.

"It happened in the north, at Baschool." Winry's face signaled for him to continue. "After we sent Al to warn you guys, we waited for the storm to blow over. When it did, Miles and his soldiers were going to kill Kimblee, and being the naïve child I am, I didn't want to stand by and let someone die, not even someone like him, so I confronted Kimblee. He knew about the snipers the entire time and he sent his chimeras after me. I beat them, and went on to try and stop Kimblee before he got to you all. Well, he had two philosopher's stones and I lost. He destroyed the mine shaft we were in, sending myself and the two chimeras down with it." He paused to look at her face. She was still looking at him with concern in her eyes, so he continued. "When I woke up, I thought I was fine, thought I had just fallen a little too hard. What I didn't realize was that there was a steel rod sticking through me." Edward pointed to his scar. "I-I couldn't believe it. I thought I was going to die… I just about passed out from the shock… but I remembered the promise I made to you." With this, tears began to form in the corners of Winry's eyes, but not yet falling. "I couldn't leave Al in that armor, and I certainly couldn't leave you without my business." He smiled at Winry. "The two chimeras were down there with me under some rubble, mostly unharmed. I freed them using alchemy so they could pull the rod out of my stomach. I had broken the piece coming out of my back already so I wouldn't have to suffer through the entire rod. When it was completely removed, I used alchemy to seal the wound so I wouldn't bleed out, but my insides were still messed up because I don't know much about medical alchemy. I had to use some of my life-force to even seal the wound. Anyway, the chimeras took me to a doctor who worked out of his home and I was checked in there for a little over a month."

Winry let a tear silently fall, trying her hardest not to cry in front of Ed. "You… you used your own… life-force? What does that mean, Ed?"

Ed just smiled sadly at Winry. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

Winry straightened up. "What does it mean, Edward?"

"It means I shaved time off my life, Win."

"How long?" If she wasn't worried before, she certainly was now.

"I don't know… I could die in eighty years… or a week from now. I don't know." Winry stopped trying to hold back her tears now, letting them fall. "I had to, Winry. It was either dying then or dying later. I wouldn't have been able to get Al back… To help stop the homunculi… or to give you these." Ed reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the earrings, holding them out for Winry to take.

She looked up at him, still teary-eyed, and let him drop the contents of his hand into hers. When she noticed what they were, a fresh set of tears reached her eyes, though this time for a different reason. "You dummy." Winry's arms were around Edward before Ed even heard what she said, earrings gripped tightly in her hand. He was still for a moment before his left arm found its way around her, his hand on the back of her head.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Ed broke their embrace and spoke. "Will you do me a favor, Winry?"

"Anything, Ed." Winry replied as she placed the earrings back in her ears.

"Al doesn't know about this. I would like to keep it that way, alright? He'll just keep it with him as a burden, like it was his fault it happened. I don't want him doing that. Especially not over something so stupid."

"I won't tell him. And it's not stupid, Edward! You almost died. What would we have done if we lost you?"

"Well, you would have lost your _favorite_ automail patient." Edward pulled his body back and grinned largely and poking at her. This seemed to ease the atmosphere, much to Edward's pleasure. Winry sniffed, knowing Ed wanted to change the subject.

"Speaking of that…" Winry got up and walked over to her luggage, where her automail equipment was, and pulled out her favorite wrench. "Mind telling me more about your automail? _Or lack thereof?_ "

The last part of Winry's sentence sent chills down Edward's spine. "I lost the arm while I was fighting Father."

"What, did you use it as a shield or something?" Winry was slightly annoyed, but Edward could tell that she understood.

"Honestly, Win, it's sort of always been a shield for me." This caused Winry to stop what she was doing and look at Edward. "Your automail has saved my life more times than I could ever count. I don't mean to break it. I know how hard you work on it. I'm sorry." Winry couldn't help but stare at Edward. "What?" Edward said after a few seconds of Winry staring at him, a confused look on his face.

Winry blushed when she realized she was staring. "Nothing, nothing! I've got the arm in my bag here. You should be good to go after I attach it, aside from your leg." Winry proceeded to get the arm out of her bag. "Which automail did you prefer? The northern formula or the regular?"

"The northern. It's a lot lighter. Also, I'm not going to be fighting nearly as much now, so I don't need the strength of the regular. Whatever you have made is fine though, Winry. You never disappoint." Winry blushed at Ed's comment and held up the automail for him to see. It was the northern formula. They both smiled to one another.

"I figured you didn't want the heavier automail stunting your growth anymore." Ed's smile turned to a scowl as he lied down with his automail socket facing Winry.

"I'm taller than you now, woman!" Winry placed the automail in the socket, getting her tools ready to connect the automail to the port and to connect the nerves.

"Wow, you're taller than me, who is just a few inches over five feet! Congratulations! You're _so_ tall, Edward!" Winry teased Ed.

"I'm still growing!" Ed practically screamed. Winry had finished connecting the limb to the port and just needed to connect Edward's nerves. Before he had any time to go on a long-winded rant about his height, Winry pushed the socket wrench to the right, successfully connecting the nerves, causing Ed to grumble in pain. "What the hell, Winry! I told you to warn me first!"

"Oops! Must have forgot!" Winry gave a warm smile to Edward, which calmed him down. She looked back at the scar on his abdomen and her face fell. "Edward?"

"What's wrong, Winry?" Edward replied, noticing her facial expression.

"What if you die tomorrow?"

"Winry…" The young girl remained silent. Edward sighed and took her hand. "I'm not dying tomorrow, Win. Truth can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not dying for a long time, **I promise.** " Winry grabbed Edward's hand with her other and squeezed tightly with both, trying to keep herself composed. She knew Ed didn't like seeing her cry.

Edward didn't know for certain when his toll would need to be paid, but he didn't think it would be anytime soon. He'd hoped it would be at least another fifty years, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't in control. He didn't have an eternity to live his life like he thought he did when he was younger. In some twisted way, this gave him courage. "Winry?"

The girl looked up at him, but didn't respond for fear of the dams breaking down.

"You know Al and I burnt down our house in Resembool… We don't really have a house of our own there anymore… Al's gotta use a cane for a while when he can walk again. I think he's going to Xing when he's fully healthy. He wants to learn Alkahestry there, not to mention that he fell pretty hard for that Mei girl… I was wondering if I could stay with you in Resembool." Edward, realizing what he had said, panicked. "A-a-and Granny, of course!" Edward's face was the color of Winry's pink lips.

Winry's eyes widened. "You want to stay in Granny's house… with me?"

Edward had entered the point of no return. His face was hot, his body was sweating, two giant, questioning orbs were looking deep into his eyes. It felt very reminiscent of when he first got his northern automail attached with Winry staring down on him. "Y-yeah! If-if-if that's okay! Home is where the heart is, right?" Edward realized a few things in the last couple of minutes: he had no control over when he was going to die, he had no control over his affections for Winry, and he had no control over the words that seemed to be spewing out of his mouth. Really, he just had no control over anything. As Winry understood what he said, her lips formed a small 'o' and her watery eyes widened even more all the while Edward's pupils shrank. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit…'_ Edward's mind was racing.

Then, out of nowhere, Winry started laughing. Softly at first, but harder as time went on. _'She's laughing?!'_ Edward looked at her, eyes still wide, but now also confused. "What's so funny?" Edward practically yelled to the laughing girl, but that didn't stop her. "Winry! What is so damn funny?!" Edward yelled again when Winry's laughter had subsided to small giggles, sitting up and using his automail arm to prop himself up.

"Nothing, _Ed._ " Winry said, as she leaned down to connect her lips with Edward's, eyes closed. The only thing holding back her feelings for Edward was the fear of rejection, but with Edward admitting to her that he felt the same just moments ago, she had nothing to fear.

Edward, however, looked like he'd seen a ghost. Winry, his childhood friend and mechanic, the person who gave him the ability to walk, who consistently comforted him when he needed it and waited for him when he didn't, was kissing him… On the lips. _She_ was kissing _him_! Edwards tried to gain control over his mind, which was all over the place. He felt like time was moving like the trains he was always riding, when really, little more than a second had passed. Gathering his bearings, Edward placed his right hand on her check, closed his eyes, and kissed her back. Oh, how they had both longed for this.

It was Winry who broke the kiss, replacing it with a tight hug. "Of course you can stay with me, idiot." Edward didn't hesitate in returning her hug. He had wasted enough time as it was. Edward pulled Winry off her feet and onto the bed with him, making her laugh. They lay like this for what Ed thought was an eternity, but he didn't care. He would happily lie like this with her for an eternity, but Winry broke the silence. "Remember when you confronted Scar about my parents?"

"Yeah, I remember. I made you cry." Ed frowned at the thought.

"You saved my life, Ed. You guarded me from Scar, prepared to give your life to protect me. You stopped me from killing him. I can't imagine where I would be now if you hadn't stopped me from pulling the trigger… That's when I knew."

"That's when you knew what, Win?"

"You're gonna make me say it?" Edward's confused gaze didn't falter. He just cocked his head to the side. Winry let out a heavy sigh. "Gosh, you're so dense! No wonder it took so long! That's when I knew I had fallen in love with you, you moron." Winry was smiling as Ed looked like something was caught in his throat. "What about you?"

Edward didn't respond. He was horrible when it came to talking about himself, especially when two beautiful pearls were beaming into his soul. "Well, Ed?"

 _'C'mon you little shit! You just kissed her! The least you can do is tell her why!'_ Winry watched as Edward fought a battle inside of himself before, to her surprise, he spoke, looking off into the distance. "Remember when you delivered the baby in Rush Valley? I… I think that's when it all started for me. Seeing you act so strong in a situation like that just sparked something in me. That's also when I started denying it in my head." He looked down. "It wasn't until Führer Bradley used you as a hostage against me that I realized that you meant even more to me than I knew. That night, after Al and I called you to ask if everything was alright, Lt. Hawkeye accused me of being in love with you. I fought with the idea in my head for a little while, but I figured out that she was right." He grabbed Winry's hand with both of his and looked into her eyes. "I do love you. Everyone just seemed to know before me."

Winry's eyes began to tear up and she smiled warmly to Edward. "I wasn't expecting that."

Edward's faced turned scarlet. "I-uh! That is- um… That's just how I f-feel!"

Winry laughed at his innocence. For someone who has seen so much, he knows so little. "It's a good thing, goofy. It was sweet. Relax!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Edward practically shouted. He was so far out of his comfort zone, he could hardly function.

Winry disregarded this as she thought it was adorable. "Come to think of it, Ed, I still need to check on your leg, huh?"

 _'Fuck me!'_ Edward was certainly not ready to remove his pants. He might not ever be ready. He got out of bed and shouted. "My leg is fine, see!" He proceeded to kick a hole in the closest wall.

"What the hell, you ass! I worked too hard on that for you to go around kicking walls!"

"It's my leg; I can do what I want with it, you gearhead!"

" _Edward Elric,_ take off your damned pants and sit down before I crush your skull in!"

 _'She is so going to kick my ass.'_

~~~o0o~~~

"Well, Colonel, I would say it's time to cough up that 1000 cenz. You lost the bet after all." Riza spoke to Mustang, victory in her voice.

"Please, have mercy, Lieutenant! I'm blind!" Roy pleaded to Riza.

"No."

~~~o0o~~~

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please please please review. Feedback, negative and positive, means so much to me.  
Inspirations for this fic were The Menzingers (I ,listened to them through the duration of writing this), and Home is Not Places by the Apache Relay for the title.


End file.
